Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-38519166-20190226171037
Hey, random people who are reading this!! I hope that you are having a great time today! Anyway, I really want to hear your thoughts about the synopsis. It's really deep, and there's a lot to break down. So let's start out pretty easy. The title: My theory I think that "Legacy" might mean that we are going to learn about Sophie's Legacy. I mean, it's possible, as one of the rejected titles for the book was called "Inception", hinting that we might learn Sophie's true heritage. Okay, now for the actual synopsis breakdown: Q: What does it mean by saying that she has lived a lifetime of lies? A: I think that it means that since Mr. Forkle has erased many of her memories that involve whatever weird stuff they have in store for her, it means that she has most of her memories, though some places in those memories are spotty. I hope this makes sense. Q: What does it mean that the truth is the most dangerous discovery? A: I think that what this means is that whatever is going on with the Neverseen trying to recruit whoever is beyond the green door in the Forbidden Cities is going to be very dangerous and really scary. Either that, or whatever is in the caches will be very, very bad. I mean, it's called the "Forgotten Secrets" for a reason. Blank spots in Sophie's past (see "lifetime of lies" question). Q: What the heck is mysterious about Sophie's family? A: Now, this is really interesting. Like I mentioned before, this book is probably going to be about Sophie's true heritage. There's just so many clues, including this statement about Sophie's mysterious past. At first I thought it might mean Grady and Edaline, but I very quickly pushed that aside when I realized it's most likely talking about Sophie's real parents. So whoever they are, they are mysterious in one way or another. Either that, or they're mysterious because Sophie still doesn't know who they are. Q: What "bigger thing" are Sophie and her friends involved in? A: This also ties back into the name of this book: Legacy. There are currently two legacies, possibly even three or four. The Vackers are involved in the Vacker Legacy, and Keefe is involved in his mom's creepy legacy. The next line in the synopsis is, and I quote, "...and their roles have already been chosen for them." Again, totally loops back to all the different legacies. Q: Every memory forces them to question everything? A: What the heck does this mean? Allow me to break it down for you: this might, again, be involved with Keefe's memory trigger in Flashback. It might also involve Sophie's dream/memory in Flashback. If you've read it, you know what I'm talking about. Q: Why are they questioning one another? A: It's utter confusion in the elven world currently, so obviously there's gonna be doubts. Everyone is suspicious, especially because Tam just joined the Neverseen. Everyone is on alert. This actually makes a lot of sense. Q: What does it mean by the lines blurring between friends and enemies? A: This is actually quite simple. Fintan admitted in Flashback that he didn't really mean to do anything bad and was only trying to redeem himself. So, I think that possibly the Black Swan might recruit him. He most likely will play a massive part in this next book. Also, Tam just joined the Neverseen. That could also play a huge part in the lines blurring between friends and enemies. Okay, that's it for now! Please tell me your thoughts on what all of this means in the comments below!